


Not My Boyfriend

by heir2slytherin



Category: Glee
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Sad Sam, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir2slytherin/pseuds/heir2slytherin
Summary: Sam knew that he needed to stop Blaine from making the biggest mistake of his life. He needed to stop him from proposing to Kurt.





	Not My Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Blam, and I just constantly feel the need to write about them. I hope you enjoy it!

Sam didn’t want to see Blaine sad about Kurt anymore. Seeing Blaine sad killed something in him. But, he also didn’t want to see Blaine with Kurt. Kurt just wasn’t the right person for Blaine. That’s why he was so upset when Blaine told Sam that he was going to propose to Kurt. 

“Blaine, can we please talk about this for a second?” Sam asked as Blaine was rambling on and on about how he was going to propose.

“What’s up?” Blaine asked looking up from his phone where he was looking at engagement rings.

“Are you sure you’re doing the right thing here? I mean you were just starting to get over him,” Sam said. He knew it was risky, but he needed to speak his mind. 

“What are you trying to say, Sam?” Blaine asked. Sam knew he was getting upset, and it killed him. He didn’t want Blaine to be upset. That’s why he wanted Blaine to think about this.

“I’ve known you and Kurt for a long time. I’ve known you together, and I’ve know you apart. I’ve seen you after a bad fight with him, and I’ve seen you when you’re together. But, I have never seen you happier than these last few months. And, honestly, dude, I am so happy that you are okay because I was scared after the breakup. I was so scared. You weren’t okay. Once things started turning around, I was so freaking relieved. You know who wasn’t there for you during that time? Kurt. Kurt wasn’t there. I was there. I was the one who picked up the pieces. I know how awful it was. He doesn’t. He doesn’t know half of what you’ve been through. He only cares about himself. That’s it. You’re not happy with him, Blaine. Tell me that you can’t see that,” Sam said on the edge of hysterics. He was almost crying, but he held it in. He couldn’t have Blaine see that. 

“Sam, what the hell? You can’t tell me who I can and can’t be with. You’re not my boyfriend!” Blaine yelled. Blaine didn’t expect that to come out. He really didn’t.

“I could be,” Sam said calmly. Blaine definitely didn’t expect that.

“I’m sorry, what?” Blaine asked. Sam walked over and sat next to Blaine on his bed. He took one of Blaine’s hands in his. 

“Blaine, you are the best friend I’ve ever had. You never made me feel like I was stupid or poor or anything bad. You only made me feel good about myself. You make me so incredibly happy, Blaine. And I don’t know when my feelings went from platonic to romantic. I don’t know, and I don’t care. I love you, Blaine, even if you don’t feel the same way, I still love you. I don’t want you to make a mistake like this. I don’t want you to be unhappy. I never want that. All I want in the world is for you to be happy. That’s all I want,” Sam said. He didn’t know when he started crying, but he felt a tear rolling down his cheek. Blaine wiped it away.

“Okay, okay. It’s okay. Calm down. Don’t cry,” Blaine said pulling Sam closer to him. He rubbed Sam’s back. It was all hitting him. He wasn’t in love with Kurt anymore. He was chasing after something he didn’t have anymore because he was scared of what he really wanted. He wanted Sam. He wanted his best friend.

“Sam,” Blaine said. Sam looked up at him.” Sam, I love you, too. I’m so sorry that I couldn’t see it before. I’m sorry that I was so blind. I can’t believe I thought I was going to marry Kurt. What was I thinking? I don’t love him. I love you. I love you so much.” 

Sam smiled through the tears. Blaine smiled back. He leaned forward and kissed Sam. Yeah, Sam could be his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Tell me if you would like more.


End file.
